Too litte too late
by Winter-Hale
Summary: This is not a song fic i was just listening to that song.   What if Ashley died during the explosion from Psycho Pink in "A rift in the Rangers"? How will Andros take it? How will the team move on. Read and Review. Please give it a chance. A/A
1. Chapter 1

Too Little Too Late (Not a song fic)

Disclaimer

I do not own the Power Rangers or even this idea. BellaVision asked me to write this and I complied. I do not own the whole idea of the morpher's returning after a ranger dies I don't know who did I just hope I'm not stealing anything from that person. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

Andros tossed and turned in his bed, his hair and clothing were all sticky from the sweat as he was having one of the worst dreams in his life. Ashley. They were always about her. He loved her… but she never knew it. And now it's too late to do anything about it. Now that she's gone. Flashes of her face, battles they went through, his own jealousy when Zhane came back and stole her attention away from him raced through his mind. He tried to stop the tears that fell from his eyes into his ears but he couldn't. He never could.

That day was a bad day from the start and he couldn't handle the bickering from his beloved and her best friend and of all the things to bicker about … chores!

His mind raced as he remembered that day in perfect detail.

(_Flashback_)

The say started out normally. Andros and Ashley were finishing eating breakfast; Cassie who finished early was doing her chores for the day. She was sweeping around the jump tubes.

"So were still on for practice right?" he asked his beloved looking into her eyes.

"Mmm" she mumbled, with a mouthful of food, nodding, "Of course."

"Well," he said standing up while she finished, "I'll see you at the Simudeck then."

She nodded again. Cassie started sweeping closer to her. "Oh! Hey Cassie. Have you washed my sheets yet?" Ashley asked as Cassie swept near her. Cassie scoffed, "I've been a little busy." She said putting her arms up in the air. "Okay then." Ashley muttered, she got up taking a bunch of eggs in her hand with her.

"Hey. Hey," said Cassie watching Ash leave with eggs in her mouth, "You know I just cleaned this table before you sat down and messed it up?"

Ashley looked down at her hands and snapped, "Sorry," she put her eggs back on her plate and started pushing the food on the ground.

"Hey!" said Cassie looking at what Ashley was doing, "I just mopped the floor!"

"So what? That means it can never get dirty again?"

"You can at least wait until it dries you know."

"We clean it gets dirty. We clean again that's what happens." Said Ashley.

"We clean? I don't see you with a mop. You and your acrylic nails! Ha. I'm always the one cleaning!"

"Always. No I don't think so," Said Ashley as Carlos and TJ started walking to the dining room. Ashley continued, "I cleaned three weeks ago."

"That's three years ago!" said Cassie throwing around the broom.

The boys entered the doorway just watching as the girls fought with each other.

"Look! This week is my duty to check the systems and I'm done for the day." She pointed at Cassie, "Your not. Too bad!"

Carlos had enough. He walked in the room, "What is going on here!"

Cassie pointed to Ashley, "She's a pig!"

Ashley pointed back to Cassie, "Ms. Thing here doesn't like her duties."

The girls glared at each other.

TJ walked in next to Carlos and spoke, "We all agreed to divide the duties."

Cassie glared at Ashley as Ashley was giving the 'I told ya so' look. "Well I guess I changed my mind." She snapped walking to the boys. She handed the broom to TJ, "You clean." She walked away. They all watched her retreating figure.

(_End of flashback_)

Andros turned and his eyes snapped open. He missed her so much and his team with nothing with out her. Cassie felt needlessly guilty for not saying sorry to her and wishes it were her that didn't make it out of that explosion. He sat up slowly and put his head in his hands. 'Cassie was just having a bad day that day. That's why she lashed out. And that's what I can't get her to see. Ashley would all want us to be happy.' "And that includes me." Andros mumbled.

He remembered losing her during that attack. The girls still hadn't made up but Cassie was being beaten and wouldn't let anyone help her and I know that that hurt Ashley more than the explosion. He just wished he could take that day back. All of it.

(_Flashback_)

The boys were in the bridge and so was a furious Cassie. She was dusting the consoles.

"Oh, Cassie, will you check the hyper rush converters?" Andros asked not knowing what he was getting into.

Cassie slumped and stopped dusting completely, "Checking the functions systems was Ashley's job this week." She turned around and snapped at Andros. "Do you see this floor?" Carlos who was next to Andros looked down at the floor as Andros did, "You see this floor. Do you see how clean it is?" She whispered. The boys looked back up. "That was my job." Andros looked at her then the ground then back at her. Cassie huffed and turned around. Andros looked at Carlos with confusion written all over his face. Cassie stalked off to another side of the room and kept dusting. TJ walked in with a very pissed off looking Ashley. He brought her over to Cassie. "Sit down." He said gently pushing Ashley in a chair. "You too." He said to Cassie. Carlos and Andros walked over. Cassie sat down and the girls looked at each other before turning they're chairs back to back not looking at each other with they're arms crossed over they're chests.

"Now listen," TJ took control, "Neither one of you is getting up until we talk this out." Ashley glared at TJ. "Well?" TJ asked.

"Well I've been cleaning this ship-" Cassie started. "We all had to clean," interrupted Ashley. "So that gives you the right to just mess it up?"

"We live here! It gets dirty."

"Yeah we live here! Were not—"  
"QUIET!" said TJ the girls shut up. "Both of you are acting like two year olds. Your best friends."

"Yeah right." Said Ashley moving her chair again.

"I don't think so." Said Cassie turning her chair back.

TJ looked like he was going to throttle the girls to make them see reason.

"We've all been on this ship for a long time. We're all a little tired. But—" he got interrupted by a beeping. He glared at DECA.

"What is it DECA?" Asked Andros.

"The Pink Psycho Ranger is in Angel Grove." DECA responded in her cool voice.

"Lets go!" Andros said the boys started running. TJ turned back and jogged to the girls and grabbed they're arms. "Come on." The girls jumped up and ran with them.

(_End of flashback_)

Andros chuckled at the looks TJ was getting from the girls and was pretty glad that he didn't get those looks at least from the girl he loved more than the entire galaxy. Especially when Cassie was going on and on about the floor. That always cracked him up. 'I think she finally cracked that day. To bad it wasn't at a monster. She could have used that anger for good.' He sighed thinking about the fight that ensued and the reason why he was missing her like crazy. He wished something would happen to him in a fight then anything. 'But I've been through just about anything. Why should this be any different?' he didn't feel like this when Karone got kidnapped, when his parents died, when Zhane was almost destroyed in battle, or even when Karone got brainwashed into evil again. Why now? 'Because you loved her. You loved her like no other.' A voice inside of him answered. 'Yeah? Well how is that going to help me now?' he asked that stupid voice. The voice didn't answer. He sighed again reliving the memory in agonizing detail.

(_Flashback_)

The rangers, fully morphed, were running. An explosion made them jump back a step. Psycho Pink zapped in with Quantrons. "Psycho Pink!" Cassie said.

"That would be me. Now its time to capture a ranger," she looked at the Quantrons, "GET THEM!" she pointed at the rangers. The Quantrons ran to the rangers. The fighting ensued all the rangers were surrounded by Quantrons fighting they're way out. While Cassie was fighting Psycho Pink tackled her. "Is that all you got?" Cassie asked getting up. "You can't handle what I've got… hyaaa..." Psycho Pink charged. Cassie flipped over her and continued fighting.

Psycho Yellow stood up at a building and mumbled something, "She wears them down and _I_ have easy picking." She walked away.

Psycho Pink had Cassie down with her arms covering her head and was about to strike when Ashley kicked her chest and pushed her away. TJ and Ashley surrounded Cassie. "Star Slinger! Hya!" She zapped Psycho Pink. Psycho Pink dogged it and aimed a zap at Ashley. TJ took it for her. Ashley walked up to him, "TJ are you okay?"

"I'll be alright." TJ managed. "This is all my fault." Cassie muttered. Psycho Pink sent a zap at Cassie, which engulfed her in blue lightning. Cassie flew to the ground; Ashley and TJ flew to her. "Cassie!" said Ash. "Are you alright?" Asked TJ.

Cassie pushed them away, "No! Get away. Its me she wants." She stood up.

"Cassie no!" said TJ.

"You two don't know what it takes to help her!" Said Psycho Pink.

"Oh yeah?" asked TJ

"Lets find out! Hya!" Ashley jumped up in the air trying to get out her blade arm and Psycho Pink grabbed her arm and started kneeing her in the stomach. Ashley landed on the ground and Psycho Pink stepped on her stomach. TJ went after Psycho Pink and he got backhanded away.

"I thought this would be more difficult." Said Psycho Pink looking at Ashley.

"What's happening!" asked an older lady walking down stairs. Psycho Pink zapped her. "Ahhh!" the lady yelled and landed on her stomach. Ashley pushed Psycho Pink's foot off of her and ran to the lady.

"Its alright ma'am. Are you okay?" Ashley asked leaning over the lady. The lady moved in a flash of light and Ashley was touching the ground. The lady was a couple feet away, laughing. The lady flung her bag on the ground and looked at Ashley. She pointed her finger at Ashley and shackles made they're way around her wrists. "What are you doing? I'm here to help you?" She asked faintly. She looked up as the lady transformed into Psycho Yellow, "You're the one who needs help." She flashed behind Ashley and grabbed her. "Gotcha!" she whispered in Ashley's ear. "Wait!" Psycho Pink said.

"Why? I have us a prisoner." Said Psycho Yellow. Ashley's arms went to Psycho Yellow's arms trying to pry them off.

"But you promised it would be pink!"

"I lied." She laughed sinking into the ground. Ashley cried out and lifted her arms to the sky.

Cassie watched as Ashley slowly disappeared. "Ashley no!" Ashley still had her arms up and Cassie flew to them trying to catch them before they disappeared with her. But she was too late. "Ashley! I'll find you." TJ looked at Cassie who was sprawled on the ground looking at the spot Ashley vanished on. Andros finished off his Quantrons. "Cassie!" he ran to her. Carlos was finishing off his. "Hang on!" he ran also.

"I've got to hurry." Said Psycho Pink running to Cassie but she was too late as well. The boys surrounded her and went into they're fighting positions. "She's mine!"

"I don't think so!" said Andros knowing that he couldn't lose someone else. He jumped up and pushed one on his battlizer and punched her twice. She fell to the ground. "I'll be back for her Power Rangers." She popped out.

"Cassie." He ran back to her. She was still looking at the ground with her hands shaking. "Ashley. I'm so sorry. All those horrible things I said to you. Ugh and now you're gone! It's all my fault." She clenched her fists and put them against her helmet.

Andros leaned down, "You're being too hard on yourself." Andros said with a steady voice, "There's no way you could have known that this was going to happen." He placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping his own shaking and sobs inside where they would stay until the night. "Lets get to the ship." He said.  
"But what about Ashley?" Cassie asked looking up. Andros helped her up.

"We can't help her here." He said.

((((((((((((((((

Ashley, still shackled landed on her side in a cell, like a prisoner. Psycho Yellow advanced, "Alright. It's time I take the rest of your powers."

"Not if I can help it!" Ashley got up and tried to fight but was losing terribly. She fell to the ground again. "Don't waist my time. With those shackles on you haven't got a chance against me."  
Ashley looked at the shackles and they beeped and changed colors, "She's right." She mumbled.

"Time to finish the brain drain." Psycho Yellow said putting her arms out and laying her palm on Ashley's helmet. Ashley's hands circled her wrists trying to get her hand off of her head but it proved useless. She cried out while Psycho Yellow was laughing. "No!" Ashley said. But Psycho Yellow didn't listen and laughed harder and louder. A blue arrow pierced her armor. "Hold it right there." Said Psycho Pink popping in with a bow.

"What are you doing?" Psycho Yellow yelled. "Me? The question is what are you doing? I thought the plan was that _we _would steal they're powers not just you." Psycho Pink yelled back. "Certainly you don't think I'd double cross you?" she asked. "You would double cross your own mother. That is … if you had one." Psycho Pink said.

"Hey," Psycho Yellow hit her, "No need to get personal. Just because I have the brains to pull this off." She pointed to her head. "Why you…" Psycho Pink attacked her. Then moved to Ashley, pulled her up by her neck and held her in a head lock as she moved behind her. Ashley lifted her arms up to try to pry her hands away so she could breathe better. "Why me?" she muttered. "Hold it right there!" Psycho Pink yelled. Psycho Yellow stopped in her tracks, "Huh?"

"Unless you want me to destroy her right now, lets renegotionate this deal."

"HUH!" Ashley said.

"No way." Said Psycho Yellow

"Then I'm taking her to Astronama."

"I don't think so." She flung blue lightning from her hand at Psycho Pink.

Psycho Pink threw Ashley away like a rag doll. "My energy shield has been compromised!" she said covering an eye.

"Now is my chance." Ashley said running, she flew out of a opening and fell down a long ways away.

"We've got to go after her!" Psycho Pink said, "Come on!"

(_End of flashback_)

He remembered searching mercilessly for her for hours and feeling frustrated not being able to find a single thing. He had all of the rangers working they're hardest to find her. He wished with all his might that during that day that it was him that got kidnapped. The rangers understood for a while until they just started not to even care. They all became cold just like he was in the beginning even Zhane. Zhane wouldn't even make funny, stupid, jokes anymore. He wished that they had searched harder. If only they had more help to find her.

(_Flashback_)

The group was searching frantically through different systems and on Earth.

TJ walked to Andros who held a clipboard. "Expanding parallel to 38.5," he said.

Andros took a deep breath before answering, "Change scanning sensitivity to 10 microns." He walked away. "Ay ay ay! That could take some time." Said Alpha. "Scanning to parallel to 21.2." said Carlos.

TJ looked at Cassie who was staring at nothing while clutching Ashley's chair.

He walked over to her, "Cassie? You okay?"

She looked at him and contemplated her answer for a couple seconds, "She's my best friend. I can't believe I got so mad at her," she scoffed, "over cleaning."

"We could use your help finding her." TJ said softly.

"Yeah." She said moving to touch some controls, "Okay DECA can you get me a scanning directive?"

"Beginning parallel 42.0." said DECA.

"Okay," Cassie whispered, "42.0." she sighed, stopped for a moment to look up then continued.

(((((((((((((((((((

Ashley was running around wildly trying to find her way out.

"I've got to find a way out of here!" she said leaning against a wall.

The Psychos were chasing after her. She looked up to see Psycho Yellow running overhead and to her side to see Psycho Pink running down a staircase. " Huh?" she said and continued running.

"I know you're around here somewhere." Said Psycho Pink and continued running down the stairs.  
Ashley ran into an empty warehouse. She crept against walls. "There's got to be a way out," she muttered.

She turned her back. "Quit your running!" Psycho Yellow said spotting her.

"HUH?"

"It'll all be over soon."

"Oh no!" Ashley said stepping backwards.

Psycho Yellow crossed her arms and popped down to where Ashley was and started foreword with her arm outstretched, "This will go easier for you if you'd stop fighting me."

Ashley crouched on the ground and held up her arms to cover her head.

A blue light surged forward and spun around Psycho Yellow. Psycho Yellow jumped away and rolled on the ground. Psycho Pink showed up in smoke, "You just don't seem to understand? Do you?" she snarled.

"You're becoming much more trouble than your worth."

"Then lets end this." Psycho Pink ran forward and attacked Psycho Yellow.

Ashley stood up and looked around, "I've got to find something that's…" she spotted barrels that said DANGER in big red letters, "That ought to do the trick." She ran to the barrels and rolled over the top to land on the floor behind them.

"She's getting away!" said Psycho Pink.

Ashley popped up, "Listen up you Psycho's! I'll never give into you. NEVER!"

"Then you'll be destroyed!" said Psycho Pink.

"NO! She's mine." Said Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Pink blew up the barrels. "Ahhh!" Ashley said stuck in the flames. She hit the ground and the warehouse started filling with smoke.

The Psycho's got flung backwards.

Psycho Yellow flew out of the building, "There's no way she could have survived. Good bye Yellow Ranger," Psycho Yellow said into the flames.

Ashley's cries for help got fainter and fainter as her life was slowly seeping from her body.

((((((((

Cassie yelled out, "Guys! I've found Ashley. She's…"

Andros doubled over in pain, "Something's wrong! DECA put the coordinates on the viewing screen." He gasped out.

Zhane walked next to his best friend and helped him walk to the screen.

The team watched as the warehouse Ashley was in blew up.

"NO!" Cassie shouted falling to her knees, "No no no no no no… this should've happened to her!"

Andros fell slightly; Zhane caught him and helped him to a chair. Zhane lightly pushed Andros into the chair. Zhane kneeled next to the chair looking at Andros, "We don't know she's gone. Her morpher hasn't returned," Zhane said loudly, "TJ, Carlos go to the warehouse and find Ashley. She'll need help."

Carlos and TJ nodded, TJ lifted Cassie and brought her over to Zhane.

"Go now." Zhane said. Carlos and TJ ran to the jump tubes.

Zhane looked down at Cassie, who was sobbing, and brought her head to his chest. She leaned her head in and cried harder, clutching his jacket for support.

Zhane looked at Andros. Andros had silent tears streaming down his face, ashamed to have his best friend seem him vulnerable, he turned his head and quickly wiped the tears off of his face.

"Zhane is right," Andros cleared his throat and continued, "The morpher would have returned. It's the only way it would. If the ranger who had it died."

Cassie nodded, slowly understanding. "I just hope they get there in time to help her." she whispered.

Andros closed his eyes, "So do I."

(((((((((((((((((((((((

Ashley was moaning on the ground, still morphed trying her hardest to get out of there so she could call the others to save her life. She got up and stumbled a bit, then fell down, demorphing. She was still shackled. "UGH!" she kicked a barrel and cussed, "I shouldnt've done that." She muttered. Psycho Pink found her and laughed. "You just aren't strong enough are you now? Something I knew the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew you would be the first to go." She laughed some more. Ashley closed her eyes fearing her death. Psycho Pink raised her arm and got blasted away. "ASHLEY!" Carlos said. "Guys." She said faintly, "I love you all. Cass I'll be alright. Andros I'm sorry I never got to say this out loud but I truly love you." She said to no one. The boys fought Psycho Pink as Ashley closed her eyes and her breathing started slowing down.

Psycho Pink looked at Ashley who's left wrist was glowing, "You're already too late. You'll never be able to save her in time." She popped out. TJ and Carlos ran to Ashley.

Carlos started to shake her and yelled over and over, "Come on Ashley wake up. You've got to wake up. Please for us. For Cassie." Her limp body kept moving but her chest didn't.

TJ felt for a pulse and didn't get one. He looked down fighting tears. Carlos spotted her left wrist. "Teej. Look."

They watched as her morpher disappeared from her wrist. They both started crying quietly. TJ looked at her wrists still held together by the shackles. He started shaking. "She shouldnt've died shackled like a prisoner. I'm going to kill them for you. You will be avenged." TJ said. He pulled out his Astro Axe and cut the shackles off. "What are we going to do with her?" asked Carlos. "I don't know." He said.

Carlos lifted his wrist, "Zhane."

"Yeah, Carlos." Zhane answered.

"Are you alone?" TJ asked.

"Just tell us. We'll hear eventually." Said Andros angrily.

"Ashley… she – she didn't make it. She's gone." TJ stammered out.

"Get her back here." Andros said.

"Bu-"

"NOW!" he said.

They teleported to the Megaship with Ashley's body.

"Put her in the Hospital Wing. I'll think of something later." Said Andros.

Zhane was busy consoling Cassie who was sobbing violently. "Ashley I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She kept muttering.

TJ and Carlos took her to the Hospital Wing, placed her on a table and put a sheet over her body.

"Power Down." They muttered and both demorphed.

TJ placed a hand on Ashley's arm. "I will get them for you."

Carlos placed a hand on TJ's shoulder, "We all will."

Zhane walked in the room. TJ turned, "Where is Cassie?"  
"We had to sedate her. Come on guys leave her be." Zhane held the door open for the boys. They reluctantly left. Zhane looked at Ashley and said, "I wish I could have helped you guys. But I will now. I will be strong for everyone but I will miss you terribly." He then left to go sit with Cassie's sleeping form.

Andros snuck into the hospital wing. He had been crying for a while, there was tear streaks on his face. He walked up to Ashley. "I have yet to find your morpher. The Psycho's haven't attacked so we should be good for now. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I'm lost. I need you here to help me see straight. Why did this happen to you? Why Ashley?" He pulled a chair to him and sat next to Ashley's body.

He held onto her cooling hand. "I miss you. I never got to tell you I loved you. And I never will." He sobbed. Zhane watched from the doorway with tears sparkling in his eyes. He had Ashley's morpher in his hands he found it in Andros's room.

(_End flashback_)

Andros was crying thinking of lying with Ashley for hours until Zhane had told him that they had to do something with her body. Turning her body into the police station and telling them she was a casualty of a Ranger fight was the second hardest thing for him to do. The first was her funeral and seeing her parents and grandma that tried so hard to get her beloved granddaughter married. He was holding on to Zhane during the funeral and when they put her in the hole to get buried. He squeezed the life out of Zhane's arm. He looked over at Cassie and she was with TJ he was lightly rubbing her arm as she was crying into a tissue. They had a lot of problems with continuing fighting. But not with the Psycho's they got destroyed very fast thanks to they're rage. Psycho Pink and Yellow were the first to go. Since they didn't have Ashley they couldn't form the Mega Voyager, so every time a bad guy would grow 30 ft they had to risk they're house.

He closed his eyes. 'I just cant give your morpher away. Bring someone here to help us. We need it.' He thought to her. He didn't realize she was listening to him. Ashley's ghost flicked her wrist and was in the Bridge. She wrote down the words "Alternate Universe" on a piece of paper, hoping that he would figure out her message.

Ashley's ghost popped up at a house. She flicked her wrist over someone's head and Kimberly Hart suddenly got a thought. 'Maybe Joey would like to visit.' Ashley smiled and looked at the heavens and disappeared. She knew what was going to happen and was happy with the results.

Please Review I want to know what you think.

~Winter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own the Power Rangers or even this idea. BellaVision asked me to write this and I complied.

Chapter 2

"TJ I can't… I just can't anymore." A female voice wailed.

"Cassie you just can't leave the team we're already minus a Ranger we can't lose another."

"Don't talk to me about Ashley! She was my best friend and I never got to say I was sorry. I can't handle being a Ranger anymore. You're going to have to replace me." Cassie said giving TJ her morpher and walking away with her packed bags.

"DECA. Teleport me home."

"Cassie! This is your home." TJ cried.

"Not anymore." She teleported out.

TJ walked out of the bridge with Cassie's morpher in his shaky hands.

He walked to his bedroom and sat, dazed, on his bed.

Carlos walked by TJ's open door.

"Hey Teej… what do you got?"

TJ held up the morpher, "Cassie's morpher."

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"She left. She couldn't handle being a Ranger anymore."

"Were screwed."

"Don't talk negative. We'll find someone to replace her."

"Right. Got anyone lined up?"

TJ glared at Carlos.

"Were we lined up to be Rangers?"

Carlos shook his head, TJ continued.

"Then we'll find someone."

"The real question is… how are we going to tell Andros?" asked Carlos.

"I have no idea."

"I'll tell him." Zhane said walking into the room.

"How much did you hear?" asked TJ.

"Enough," said Zhane, "DECA? Where is Andros?"

"He is currently in his room." Said DECA.

"Thanks." He started walking to Andros's room.

"Andros?" Zhane asked outside his door.

"Yeah, Zhane."

"Can I talk to you?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah, yeah. DECA unlock the door."

The door unlocked and opened.

Andros was sitting on his bed with a confused look on his face. He held the paper Ashley had wrote on trying as hard as he could to decipher it.

"Cassie left us." Zhane said.

"What?" Andros looked at Zhane.

"I said—"

"I heard what you said." He snapped.

"You couldnt've softened the blow?" TJ asked.

"Andros doesn't like it when you beat around the bush." Zhane said.

"Andros also doesn't like when you talk about him like he's not there." Andros complained.

"Sorry. But you normally aren't."

"Okay fair enough. We have to replace Cassie." Andros said.

"What about yellow?"

"I can't. It's too soon."

Zhane bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna bring her back," he held up the slip of paper, "but this might. If only I could figure what it means."

"Let me see." Zhane said sitting next to Andros, "Alternate Universe… I don't get it either. Why don't you ask DECA what an Alternate Universe is."

"I just might. But I want to figure this out myself. I wish she would give me a bit more info."

"Her who?"

"Ashley. This is her handwriting."

TJ walked forward, "What if she wrote this before she died?"

"My gut tells me otherwise. Anyways... what are we going to do about the Pink Ranger position?"

"I don't know. Most people got picked by Zordon or figured out our identities by accident." TJ said.

"We can't just walk up to someone and be like, 'Hey you want to be a Power Ranger' either." Zhane piped up.

Andros sighed, "We boys have to kick it into gear for a while until we get back under our feet." Andros said.

((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kim sat up trying her hardest to figure out what to do. She lived in Florida and her cousin Joey lived in Angel Grove. She missed all of her friends terribly. Maybe she should visit her. She picked up her phone and called Joey.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other line.

"Hey! Its me Kimmy."

"KIM! What's new with you?"

"Nothing much I just had an erratic thought. I could take some time off of my Gymnastics career and come visit you. Would you be alright with that?"

"Of course, Kim. When are you planning on coming?"

"Soon. Very soon."

"Okay then bye."

"Chaio."

They hung up and Kim immediately started packing her bags and getting everything ready with her absence. She called airports to see which plane was going to California.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Meanwhile in Angel Grove

DECA was scanning humans to figure out who could possibly be the next Pink Ranger. So far it wasn't working. "Damn it!" Andros slapped his hand down on a consol.

"What about the rebels? Could they be one?" Zhane tried again.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that." Andros said, exasperated.

"Guys don't stress. We'll find someone." TJ interrupted.

Andros sighed. "I hope we do because were getting our asses kicked."

"We will we always do. Alpha how did Dimitra do it? How did she find us?"

"Remember. You and Cassie helped the Rangers before you became Rangers yourselves?"

TJ nodded.

"And Ashley and Carlos helped people run from the monsters that were attacking. And Justin found out because he hid under Rocky's hospital bed. But the Power doesn't just choose anyone. The Power chooses people who can handle the responsibility of being a Ranger. This person has to show that they are worthy of the Power and they will get the morpher. The morpher will chose her not her choosing the morpher. She will be stronger with the morpher that chooses her. You cannot choose her morpher for her." Alpha advised, "She'll come to you. She'll show her strength, courage and what it takes to be a Ranger."

"Thank you Alpha." Said Andros.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kimberly walked out of the terminal and into the sunny airport. She looked around for the baggage claim area and started walking when she found it. Next to the luggage cart a teenager about 5"1' brunette and looked a lot like Kimberly was holding a sign above her head that read in big bold letters, "KIMBERLY HART"

Kim walked to her cousin, "Very funny Joey."

"I'm just so glad that you could make it. Lets go sight seeing!" Joey squealed.

"I used to live here. Plus I visited almost a year ago. I already know where everything is." Kim said.

Joey pouted and helped her cousin with her belongings. They walked outside and Kim breathed in the fresh air, "Boy am I glad to be back home."

Joey smiled, "You still consider Angel Grove your home?" she asked.

"Of course silly girl. Why wouldn't I?"

Joey shrugged, "Because you never really came to visit after the whole Tommy letter thing."

Kim stiffened, "I already talked to Tommy about it were alright and he's happy with Kat. So lets not bring that up again please."

They walked to Joey's car and put Kim's stuff in the back and in the trunk.

"I get to drive."

"But Kim! Its my car!"

"I honestly don't trust you driving me anywhere."

Joey stuck out her tongue and started mumbling incoherently.

Kim stuck out her hand and Joey dropped the keys in it. She got in the passenger seat, still mumbling.

Kim smiled and started up the car. She was backing out when something bumped into the car from the passenger side. Kim but the car into park and went to see what had happened.

She picked up a small object and turned it over in her hands, "I wonder who this belongs to?" she muttered. She got back in the car and nothing strange happened the rest of the drive back to her cousin's house.

They took her stuff inside and Joey took the keys back.

"You could have damaged my car." She mumbled walking away.

Kim smiled, stuck her hand in her pocket and looked at the small object while walking to the guest room, the room she would be staying in for the duration of her stay.

She plopped on the bed; still looking at the object wondering for the billionth time how it hit the car and who it belonged to. She placed the object on the nightstand and took her other belongings into the room. She sorted through her stuff to make sure she had everything and nothing fell into the wrong hands, "Like this." She muttered holding up her pterodactyl power coin. Her coin glowed pink and she looked at it in shock, nothing like that had ever happened ever. Not even in her Ranger carrier. She wanted to talk to someone. She wanted to talk to someone special. Someone who had always been there for her. Who was a father figure to her. Someone she couldn't see die. Zordon. She wanted Zordon, the only person with the answers to all of her questions. Aside from Tommy, she missed Zordon the most when she left. 'But he encouraged me to go. I had put my powers in the right hands.' A thought came to her; she nearly jumped with excitement and looked at her power coin. "Only a person with a power coin can enter the Power Chamber." She smiled and planned her trip to go walk to the Power Chamber with her question.

((((((((((((((((((

The rangers were tired and snapped at each other all the time. They needed a female to dilute the masculinity in the Megaship and fast.

"Andros. There's an unexplained surge of power coming from … Joey Hart's house. Hart… why does that last name sound familiar?" said TJ.

"I don't know but we need to check it out. DECA contact us if anything happens.

"Bring the morphers! Both of them." Alpha shouted after the running boys.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Joey was cleaning her living room when Kim walked in with a backpack, shorts and a pink tank on. "I'm going out for a bit." Kim said tying her boots.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked sitting on the couch.

"I'm going hiking. It's going to take awhile but I'll be back."

Kim walked out of the house and started walking towards Billy's house.

Joey folded her legs under her and laid her head back on the back of the couch.

The boys landed in Joey's back yard. Andros flicked his hand towards the sky and they're Galaxy Gliders flew back to the ship. "Alright guys… we got to take this slow."

They walked to her front door and lightly knocked on the door.

Joey jolted awake, "I'll be there in a second." She said smoothing her hair down.

She opened the door to four Power Rangers her jaw dropped.

Zhane looked around, "Can we come in… like now?"

She nodded and let them in closing the door behind them.

"We were scanning the area and a surge of power came from your house." TJ said.

"Okay," Joey looked confused, "What does this have to do with me?"

"It possibly could have everything to do with you." Carlos said.

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked.

"Hold on to these." Andros placed both morphers in her hands.

"What are these?"

"They're called morphers. Its what makes us Power Rangers." Zhane said.

"Why give them to me?"

"We don't know yet." Carlos said.

She looked down at the morphers. The one in her left hand started glowing.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Andros took the other morpher away from her. He kept the glowing one in her hand.

Zhane took the morpher from Andros and said, "It means your ready. You can handle this responsibility. You can become a Power Ranger."

Her jaw hit the floor, "Me? A Power Ranger?"

TJ nodded.

"But only special people can be Power Rangers."

"Apparently your one of those special people. Welcome to the team." TJ said.

"How do I?" she gestured to the suits, "Do that?"

"You put the morpher on and say 'Lets Rocket' you open this thing and press the numbers 3-3-5 and you'll be transformed.

She put the morpher on and said, "Lets Rocket!"

She was transformed. She looked down at her suit and saw yellow.

Andros turned away. 'I can't believe I gave your morpher away' he thought to Ashley.

"What's wrong with the Red Ranger?" She asked.

"Nothing." Andros said turning around, "Welcome to the team." He said stiffly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kim was looking around Billy's garage looking for the dune buggy.

She found it underneath a sheet the keys were still in the ignition. She smiled remembering the last time they had to take it to the Command Center. "That was years ago." She muttered getting in the car and starting it up.

She drove carefully onto the street and while she knew no one was looking pushed a button and the dune buggy took to the air.

She remembered exactly where the Command Center used to lie and she knew that the Power Chamber was right under the ruble. She flew there to get all of her questions answered.

She flew over the ruble and landed the car on the ground. She got out and looked at the mess that wasn't there when she visited the Turbo team. She looked at broken bits of the Chamber and Zords. She found the entrance and looked everywhere for the familiar robot or her mentor. She found nothing. She looked at the tubes that held her suit but they weren't there.

No Zordon, no Alpha… no nothing. She fell to the ground with her power coin in her hands and started crying quietly. "Why did I ever leave in the first place? I could have been here to stop it. Whatever it was." She muttered.

She heard a rustle behind her; she got up and fell into her fighting stance. A person climbed out of the ruble in the Chamber. "I knew you would come here eventually. I'm not here to fight." Said the person.

"Who are you?" she asked not putting her fists down.

"My name is Cassie or well more like Robot Cassie. Zordon and Alpha 5 made us Robot Rangers. I'm here to give this to you." She held out a morpher with a key.

"What is it?"

"My Turbo morpher." she walked forward and Kim put her fists down.

Robot Cassie put the morpher in Kim's hand. "It's for you. Zordon told me to give it to you. The Space Rangers need your help."

"Zordon. Where is he?"

"The Space Rangers will have to tell you that. Zordon only told me to stay here for someone to come along who could take the power and I did. Now I can go home."

"How do I morph?" she asked looking at the morpher in her hand.

"First you put the morpher on your wrist. You say 'Shift into Turbo' and do these hand movements, put the key into the slot and turn it like you do with a car. You'll become the Pink Turbo Ranger. Your weapons are: Turbo Blaster, Turbo Sword, and Wind Fire. You'll know what to do. Now I'd suggest finding those Space Rangers and getting your answers from them. I'm sure they can tell you about Zordon." Robot Cassie teleported out.

Kim looked around then looked down at her morpher and key. "I'm a Ranger again…" she let those words seep into her mind. "I'm a Ranger again!" she squealed and ran out to go back to the dune buggy. She flew and then drove the dune buggy back to Billy's house. She patted the car lovingly and walked back to her cousin's house.

She walked in the door, "Joey? Joey? Are you here? Hello?"

She found a note on the fridge. It said 'Gone out with some friends be back later.'

"Sounds like fun. The house all to myself… hmmm. I should take a nap." She walked to her room and flopped on the bed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Rangers. Something is teleporting to Eltar." DECA said.

Joey jumped at the voice. "Wha – what was that?" she stuttered.

"That was DECA. She's the brain of this ship. And that's Alpha. He's the robotic helping hand." Said TJ.

Joey smiled at him, "Wow this place is huge. How do you not get lost in it?"

"I've lived here for months. I can give you the tour when we've figured out what is teleporting to Eltar."

"What's Eltar?"

"What's Eltar." Andros mumbled.

"Eltar," said TJ glaring at Andros, "Is a planet where our mentor Zordon used to live."

"Oh. So if he used to live there who would be going back?"

"That's what were finding out." Said Carlos.

"DECA intercept the teleport and send whatever is teleporting here." Said Zhane

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Asked Carlos.

"Only good beings can teleport."

"What if your wrong?" Asked Joey.

"Then I'm wrong," said Zhane, "DECA now."

"Intercepting teleportation now." DECA replied.

The being teleported in a stream of pink.

"HEY!" the being said.

"Cassie!" said Zhane.

"Close." She said.

"What?" Asked TJ

"Robot Cassie at your service. Why did you stop me from teleporting home?"

"We needed to know what was teleporting to Eltar." Said Andros.

"That would be me. Can I go now?" she asked.

"What were you doing on Earth?" Asked Carlos.

"I gave someone the Pink Turbo Rangers power. She should find you guys soon."

"Who is she?" asked Joey.

"She looked like you. Maybe a little taller, she had a pink tank on and shorts with boots up to her ankles."

"Kim?" Joey asked.

"Kim Hart? I knew your last name was familiar." Said TJ.

"How do you know my cousin?" Joey asked.

"She was the first Pink Power Ranger. We need to get her here."

"What? I need to sit down. This is too much to take." TJ guided Joey to a chair.

He kneeled in front of her, "Where is Kim staying?" he asked gently.

"At my house." She whispered.

"DECA teleport Kimberly here."

"Teleporting now."

A streak of pink teleported into the bridge of the Megaship.

Kim fell to the ground. "Ouch! I haven't crash landed like that in years." She opened her eyes and scrambled to her feet.

"Who are all of you guys?" she asked falling into her fighting stance, "What am I doing here. Where is here."

"Well were in space." TJ started.

"You're here because we need you on our side." Zhane said.

"And... This is Andros, TJ, Carlos and Zhane and of course you know me." Said Joey.

Kim jumped at her cousin's voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kim we know what you are." Joey said.

"That's kind of creepy. What do you think I am?"

"You're a Power Ranger."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kim said.

"Rule number one: Never reveal your identities." Said TJ.

"How did you know that?"

"Because were Power Rangers also. Were the Space Rangers." Said Carlos.

"Robot Cassie said I needed to talk to you and that you guys would give me answers that I need."

"Speaking of me. Can I go now?" Robot Cassie said.

"Yeah. DECA can you do the honors." Said TJ

"Of course TJ." Said DECA.

Kim jumped at the voice and Robot Cassie teleported out.

"What are your questions?" Asked Andros.

"Number one. What happened to the Power Chamber?"

"We got attacked and had to fly to space to find Zordon." Said Carlos.

"Where is Zordon and Alpha?"

"Alpha 6 is here. We think Alpha 5 is still on Eltar." Said Zhane.

"Where is Zordon?"

"You don't want to know." Said Andros turning away.

"Excuse me? Of course I want to know. I asked the question did I?" Kim snapped.

Andros turned back and got in Kim's face, "You want to know? You really want to know?" he growled out.

"Where is Zordon?" Kim ground out through clenched teeth not backing down or backing up.

"He's getting his powers drained as we speak by Dark Spector." Andros said and caught Kim as she started to fall.

"He's what?" she gasped out.

Andros gently sat her down, "He's getting his power drained. When he tried to go back to Eltar again Dark Spector captured him. We've been trying to find him and his whereabouts but every time we do he slips through our fingers."

Tears started escaping Kim's eyes. "He can't … die. He's like a father to me. He can't leave me!" she wailed.

Andros hugged her. Kim rested her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

Joey looked on as her cousin broke down. "Kim I'm sorry." She said.

Kim lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Andros."

"We will find him. Don't worry about that." Andros said.

Kim got up and walked over to Joey. "You're gonna be a fine Ranger."

Joey smiled, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Joey got up and hugged Kim, "I am sorry about Zordon. But like Andros said we'll find him."

"I know we will. Especially since I'm on your team."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you guys are missing a Ranger. So until your Ranger comes back I'll help with the fighting."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have gotten these Powers if you guys didn't need me to help.

A beeping interrupted what Joey was about to say.

"Yeah DECA?" Andros asked.

"Rangers there is trouble outside of Angel Grove."

"Alright lets go then." Kim said.

"DECA teleport us there." Said Andros.

They teleported out.

They teleported to the park and Joey fell.

Kim laughed at her, "Ahhh good times. I remember my first time teleporting. You'll get used to it."

Joey got up and dusted her clothing off.

"I see you've replaced your fallen Rangers." Said Ecliptor.

TJ had to restrain Andros.

Quantrons appeared next to Ecliptor.

"What are those?" Joey whispered to Kim.

"I have no idea." Kim responded.

"Those are called Quantrons." Said TJ.

"Attack!" Ecliptor said and the fighting ensued.

The Rangers were winning when a monster got sent down.

"We've got to morph!" Kim said.

"Right!" the other Rangers said in unison.

"Lets Rocket!" The Space Rangers said.

"Shift into Turbo! Windchaser Turbo Power!" Kim said.

They were all transformed.

"Now lets fight!" Kim said and they ran foreword as one team.

(((((((((((((((

With the battle finished the Rangers teleported back to the Megaship and TJ began his tour with Joey and Kim.

Andros fell onto his bed, his mind racing.

"Ashley give me one more message. One more sign." He said.

Ashley's ghost flicked her hand over Andros's head and it clicked.

"I know what she means." He said running to the bridge.

Thank you thank you! There is more to come. Keep reading and reviewing. I wont likely update fast like today but I had some people getting me to. Lets just say if you review more I'll update faster!

~Winter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I do not own the Power Rangers or even this idea. BellaVision asked me to write this and I complied.

Sorry it took me so long to update…. School is such a hassle for me and then to keep up with writing on the computer which takes forever on how long my chapters are I just didn't have the time… well here goes nothing ... I introduce you to chapter three.

Oh and another authors note… I tend to say Simulation Room… I know it's the Simudeck its just the way I write … sorry if it confuses you.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Chapter 3

Kim was in the Simulation Room with TJ and Carlos. She was sparring and holding her own against the two bigger and stronger guys.

She wiped sweat from her forehead and started to try to regain her breath.

"Okay we can stop for today," She said breathless, "You two are amazing fighters."

"So are you." Carlos said.

"Well Gymnastics kept me in shape… I haven't kicked ass for years."

TJ chuckled, "I wish Joey was this easy to train…"

"She was always a tough one. I'll help as much as possible. I think Andros and Zhane should be in on this too."

TJ sighed, "Andros has been a little out of it since one of our team members died."

"Oh no. What happened?" Kim asked.

"She died in a monster attack." Carlos said.

Kim averted her eyes, "I'm sorry… What color was she?"

"Yellow." Andros said walking in.

Kim spun around, "Oh… I didn't know you were here."

"He tends to sneak up on people. He's really quiet." TJ said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Kim muttered, "I gathered that much."

Carlos smiled.

"So I have a question so please don't bite my head off when I ask…"

Andros nodded to her to continue.

"Who's the leader?"

"I am," Andros said, "I am the Red Ranger aren't I?"

"I didn't mean it like that… Tommy was the leader of our team when he became the White Ranger… I thought it was kind of like that. You really don't make the decisions. Zhane does."

Andros looked a little taken aback.

TJ nudged Kim's arm.

"I'll shut up now…" Kim said.

"Good idea." TJ muttered.

"I'll uhh," Kim said slowly getting out of the room, "leave now. Bye."

Kim left the room with three very dumfounded boys.

Joey was lying in her new room. She was staring at the ceiling.

Kim walked into Joey's room. "I'm forewarning you… Red is a little pissed."

Joey sat up, "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Kim scoffed.

"Because you're my cousin and I know you would say something." Joey defended.

Kim stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

Joey smiled, "So what did you say?"

"Umm," Kim chewed on her lip, "I asked if he was the leader. It kinda ticked him off."

"I would be ticked off too."

"Yeah I know. I was gonna ask TJ or Carlos but I didn't get a chance to because Andros walked into the room."

"Oh fun."

"What are you doing in here in the dark?" Kim asked.

"Just thinking… internalizing everything. It's hard to think that I'm a Power Ranger. That I'm supposed to save people."

"I know… trust me I know. I did the same thing. Except I talked with my friends. They helped a lot. Talk to your team about this. They'll be happy to help and if they don't then talk to me. We're here for you. All of us."

"Thanks." Joey said.

"Well my advice would be to train…"

"Really?"

Kim just glanced at her, "Yes really. So get dressed and we'll train. Or you will. I'm tired."

"Your not gonna train with me?" Joey asked.

"No I don't need to. You need to learn to work with your other teammates. Three of them are in the Simulation room waiting for you right as we speak. Go to them. Learn from them."

"But I don't know what to do… I'm new at this."

"And so were they once. Tell them to go easy on you until you know what your doing and if you have concerns tell them."

"Okay… I'll try."

"Now go." Kim said walking out of Joey's room to head to her own.

Joey sighed and got up. She changed into some exercise clothes.

She slowly walked to the Simulation Room, her feet dragging.

The doors to the Simulation Room opened up and she walked in.

TJ was sparring with Carlos and Andros.

Joey cleared her throat. The boys turned to her.

"Hey Joey." TJ said.

"Hi." She said timidly.

Carlos moved behind her and pushed her forward slightly, "Well come on. Join the party."

"I, uhh…." She swallowed.

"What?" TJ said.

"I really don't want to be here. But Kim said I needed to be. She said I could talk to you guys if I needed to."

"You can. Do you have any questions about being a Ranger?" Carlos asked.

"It's just overwhelming. I'm like a superhero and I'm supposed to save peoples lives. I feel like my head is going to explode."

"It's going to feel like that for awhile until you realize that you're just a person. A person who saves people from evil." TJ said.

"Kind of like a cop." Carlos interjected.

"I guess… I do have a question. Why don't people know that we're Rangers?"

"If people did know we would be used for everything. If a cat got stuck in a tree we would have to save it. The police force and firefighters would be out of jobs because we would have to do everything. We are only here to protect people from evil. Not save cats." Andros said.

"Oh." Joey said.

"So what are you here for?" TJ asked.

"Kim said I should train. So here I am. She also said for you guys to go easy on me."

"Go easy on you?" Carlos asked.

Joey nodded.

"Well that's no fun."

"For you maybe." Joey said.

"Lets get going." TJ said falling into his fighting stance.

"What did I get myself into?" Joey muttered.

(About a half hour later)

Joey was laying flat on her back on the floor in the Simulation room.

She was panting and sweating up a storm.

The boys looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"I'm pooped." Joey groaned.

"Need help up?" Andros asked.

"I don't think I'd be to good on my feet at the moment."

The boys laughed.

The alarm blared.

"DECA what is it?" Andros said going into Red Ranger mode.

"Trouble in Angel Grove Park." DECA said.

"On it." Andros said helping up Joey.

They ran to the bridge.

Kim and Zhane were already there waiting for them.

"Lets get going." Kim said.

"DECA six to teleport." Andros said.

They all teleported to the park.

They saw a monster that looked like an owl surrounded by Quantrons.

"I'm Owlie and I'm your worst nightmare."

Kimberly laughed, "I've seen scarier beings then you and they said the same thing. We ended up being they're worst nightmare."

"Quantrons. Attack!" Owlie yelled.

Kim grabbed her cousin and they double-teamed the Quantrons.  
The boys attacked the monster.

The guys were losing ground fast.

"Guys! I can't handle this. We need to morph." Joey said.

Kim kicked a Quantron away from her cousin.

"Ready?" Kim asked.

"Ready." Everyone chorused.

"Lets Rocket!" The Space Rangers said.

"Shift into Turbo! Windchaser Turbo Power!" Kim said.

They morphed and took on the monster.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sorry this chapter was so short. I will update as soon as I can. I love all of you guys.

Oh and I'm a cat person… when you review I want you to tell me if you're a cat or dog person.

~Winter


End file.
